


Skip to the Good Part

by thestoryofme13



Series: Two Hearts Beat as One [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fics I have created for my significant other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofme13/pseuds/thestoryofme13
Summary: It is Valentine’s Day (Where my significant other is) so I thought I would contribute fluff and sap to the fandom today. This is loosely based off of my significant other (@nyxwordsmith) and the song “Forever and Ever” by He is We. The words in bold are the ones inspired by or taken from the song.





	Skip to the Good Part

**Author's Note:**

> Human AU long distance can be tough, in which Roman is EXTRA  
> Warnings: Nervousness? I really don’t think there are any! There is some kissing

Roman and Patton had begun dating in sophomore of high school and through graduation. They wanted two different things and they knew it was going to be hard, but not being together scared them more than the distance.

Roman wanted to attend Juilliard for drama and music, while Patton wanted to stay closer to home and it worked in his favor that the University of Florida had one of the best nursing programs in the state.

They both wanted this relationship to work but they also wanted each other to be happy and would never want to get in the way of the other achieving that. The fear they both shared was that if they compromised on their dreams then they would come to regret that decision.

Luckily, they quickly formed a routine, it was made simpler by them still being in the same time zone. Good morning texts and selfies were an everyday occurrence, whoever woke up first would start.

Sometimes Patton thought it was a game of who could wake up earlier to surprise the other. Usually Roman was up earlier than Patton due to rehearsal starting at the ungodly time of 5:30 a.m. and Roman was not a morning person, so to see his sleepy face always made Patton’s heart melt. That was Patton’s favorite part of Roman’s morning selfies, is that he was far too tired and grumpy to care about how he looked.

Patton loved everything about Roman but something about seeing him being himself and not trying to put on a fake face made his heart happy. Knowing that Roman thought about him first thing in the morning; so intensely that even brushing his hair could wait; made Patton feel so loved and cherished.

Not to mention the cute good morning texts that would accompany. Patton’s heart ached every time Roman would say how much he missed him but knowing they would see each other eventually made it easier.

Patton was known for having woken his roommate up on more than one occasion by forgetting to suppress a squeal because his boyfriend was too sappy. Not that his roommate seemed to mind, usually Patton’s roommate would roll over and fall back asleep.

There were some days that Roman would fall off routine, sometimes due to work and other times due to a late-night rehearsal which meant it was delayed the next morning. These mornings were some of Patton’s favorite and least favorite.

They were his favorite because he would get to send cute little pictures of himself getting ready in the morning and then Roman would gush about the photos later, increasing the already permanent blush.

The mornings Patton was awake before Roman were his least favorite because it meant that he would have to begin his day without the love of his life. It seemed like a silly reason and like he was too attached but waking up in the morning and knowing that Roman would not be sleeping next to him or in his classes, was tough. It was only made worse when Patton had to wake up from a good dream and go throughout the day without his prince.

* * *

 

The rest of their daily routine was pretty predictable. They would text each other throughout the day, when they had time. Sometimes that included during class, the other always knew. Usually Patton or Roman would send a text about having to go to class, but not even ten minutes later one of them would text the other with “I’m borrrreddddd,” then neither would pay attention for the rest of class.

Once both of them were done with classes or other obligations; if they were both up for it, the day would end with a phone call. The conversation would always start out very vibrant and then slowly die down as each of the boys started working on their individual projects. The silence was always comfortable. Neither of them felt forced to continue a conversation, knowing that their boyfriend was there if they needed anything or wanted to talk, helped them both cope with the distance more.

Eventually one of them would have to hang up because it would be dinner time or it would be time for bed. It usually ended up with either Patton or Roman whining about not wanting to get off the phone.

Neither ever really wanted to leave, but they were both aware that complaining did nothing. The distance was difficult but they had a routine, every day it was the same thing.

That is what they both depended on and thrived on, each day was the same. They were able to spend the day together even though they were 1,047 miles apart. Patton and Roman were both ready and willing to spend every day for the rest of their life together, so a few years apart to study and pursue their dream was nothing in exchange for a lifetime.

* * *

One day, Patton could tell something was off. Roman hadn’t sent any selfies that morning. The only text Patton received from Roman that morning said, “Let’s skip to the good part.”

Patton had stared at the text message for a couple moments and then replied, “What do you mean?” It wasn’t like Roman to be cryptic, something was wrong. He couldn’t dwell on what exactly was happening because he had to get to work. He sent one more text, “I have to work, but I love you, Ro. **Forever and ever**.” Patton put his phone away, it was going to be a long couple of hours before he would be able to see Roman’s response.

* * *

Roman couldn’t help himself, spending three months away from his boyfriend physically hurt. He had learned very quickly that **home is where Patton was**. The day they had to part ways to pursue their dreams was the worst day of Roman’s life.

Roman was always the romantic and you’d think dating the same person for so many years would lessen the overwhelming feelings, but Patton was **the air, when he felt he couldn’t breathe**. When Roman was freaking out or had good news to share, Patton was always the first person he wanted to share with. Sharing everything with his boyfriend as it happened, made the distance easier and in a way seem not as far.

Through text and phone calls, they were able to share everything. It was the next best thing they had to physically being together and it would do for now; at least until their forever started.

People had told Patton and Roman that after a few years their feelings would decrease. They had always argued against that since it hadn’t happened yet. But some days they thought that maybe people had a point. Neither of them had seen anyone remain this in love with their significant other. The feelings hadn’t died down. They still couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, any time spent away from each other seemed like it was too much, the unconditional support, love, and honesty, none of that had changed over the years. The two of them might as well still be in the “honeymoon” phase, it showed no time of stopping either.

* * *

In a spur of the moment decision Roman had bought a plane ticket to visit Patton. There were things he needed to say that could only be said in person. He had the idea one time and could not shake it, so here he was getting on a plane to visit his boyfriend and profess his love.

They had told each other “I love you” before but Roman needed Patton to understand more. He needed his boyfriend to know exactly how he felt, nothing he could say over the phone or via text would do it justice. It was like an intrusive thought but in a good way; it made him think about the what ifs and the future.

Unfortunately for Roman, there were no non-stop flights so the shortest trip with a layover was 4 hours and 37 minutes. After a very uneventful but nerve-wracking flight, Roman had arrived. He brought out his phone figuring that Patton was probably freaking out.

He smiled fondly at his phone, Patton had just chosen to accept whatever he had planned. That is something he loved about his boyfriend. Patton was always so ready to do whatever because he trusted Roman completely.

Roman was never good at surprising people. He always wanted to give the gift immediately. That’s part of the reason why Patton accepted whatever it was that Roman had planned, because Patton knew his boyfriend would let it slip eventually.

The joy on someone’s face when they are given something unexpected would always make Roman happy.

* * *

After a fifteen-minute car ride, Roman was sitting outside of Patton’s work waiting for him to finish his shift. Somehow, he had managed to time it perfectly so that he could surprise him after work with ten minutes to spare.

Roman was sitting on a bench waiting for Patton to come out when he heard the unforgettable laugh, it was him. He got up from the bench and called out, “Patton.”

Patton’s head turned from the conversation towards the voice he recognized instantly, and his heart melted. Once his eyes met the voice he began to tear up, “Ro?” Eventually, his brain finally caught up and he ran over to his boyfriend, “You’re here? You’re really here! Oh my god, I missed you! I never expected you to be here!”

Roman chuckled and pulled Patton into a tight hug, “Yes I am here. I had something to tell you, caro mio.” He let his hands rub small circles on Patton’s back.

Patton nuzzled his head into his boyfriend’s neck, “Ro, you can call or text! You didn’t have to be so extra and get on a plane!” Tears were slowly escaping his eyes, he had missed this. He had missed the feeling of home that came with his boyfriend being close.

Roman smirked, “I wouldn’t be me if I tried to be normal.” He pulled away a little, then looped his arms around Patton’s waist. He leaned his head against Patton’s forehead, “I–I didn’t think I would be this nervous” he chuckled nervously, “If I was **only allowed to say one thing** , then it would have to be this, my love; **I’m giving you my forever and ever**. I know we had always talked about spending the rest of our lives together but Patton, I need that now. I want to skip to the good part. We are both going to finish our programs at our schools but not before I get an answer.”

Patton moved his head and looked at Roman, “Ar-are you saying what I think?” The tears still flowing, his eyes wide. He knew Roman was the romantic type and they had talked about spending the rest of their life together but never like this. Neither of them ever really saw the point, they just wanted to be together. A showy party or jewelry would never make what they already had more real to them.

Roman placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, “I know that we’ve talked about this. We both want to stay with one another for the rest of our lives. Obviously, if you say no, we can move on and continue living out our lives together. The romantic side of me couldn’t go without asking or at least telling you that **you’re my smile when I just want to cry, you make it all better**.”

Patton tightened his grip on Roman, “you’re such a sap.”

Roman smiled widely and moved one hand to brush away the tears flowing from his boyfriend’s eyes, “you knew that before we even started dating, my love.” He leaned in to kiss near Patton’s eyes, “ **I am ready to fall** into this next chapter if you are. I fell hard for you when we first met and even through the tough times it has not wavered once. I have not once regretted falling completely in love with you or letting you know every part of me. I trust you with my life, Patton. Are you willing to spend the rest of your life by my side?”

Patton closed the space between them and laced his arms around Roman’s neck, “Roman, I’ve been ready to spend the rest of my life by your side since I said yes to dating you. **This magic feeling that I feel deep inside** that everyone said would fade. It never did. I was so scared that it would but after four years I still fall harder every day. **Home is where you are** , without you I am incomplete. While we both deserve to pursue our dreams at our respective schools, it would be nice to have this future to look forward to after. Everything we do in life is getting us ready for our future together; every day we spend apart we can make up for fivefold with the rest of our life.”

Roman couldn’t help the tears that rolled down his own face, “I thought I was the sappy one?” he laughed lightly.

Patton leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Roman’s lips, “yes.”

Roman pulled back and looked at Patton, “yes, what?”

Patton smirked, “yes I will spend the rest of my life with you, you sap.”

Roman leaned down and met Patton’s lips, bringing him in close, “Thank you, my love.”

Patton rolled his eyes, “Did you really think I would say no?”

Roman blushed and looked at Patton, “I’ll admit that I was nervous. I know neither of us are a huge fan of marriage and I know this sounds like a marriage proposal and I suppose in a way it is, just without the ceremony.”

Patton placed a hand on Roman’s cheek, “At this point, I can’t see my life without you. If we get married then it happens, but if we just remain partners and live together that would make me happy too. I don’t need a piece of paper and a ceremony to dictate who I love or want to spend the rest of my life with. What we have currently is enough, anything more is just extra.”

Roman brought Patton in close, “I look forward to all the years we have in front of us.”

They stood there embracing each other for a while, neither really wanting to let go or relocate. For right now they wanted to enjoy their happiness in their little bubble. Right now, they didn’t have to think about leaving. In this moment they can enjoy each other and the comfort that comes with having their boyfriend with them.


End file.
